Under the Mistletoe
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: what happens when Sokka and Toph leave on vacation? well it's New Years Eve and what happens when Aang and Katara end up under the mistletoe? anouther fluffy one shot!


Ok here it goes my 2nd story! Ok, ok, ok I'll stop talking now, okay?

Under the Mistletoe

It was there first Christmas together after Sokka and Toph went on 'vacation' by vacation I mean they went to Hawaii for the WHOLE year so Aang and Katara threw a Christmas/ New Years party.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Aang yelled as he pulled the shinning star out of the Christmas box. He ran back over to Katara how was putting the last of the ordiments on the tree.

"Finally, I thought that Sokka lost it last year!" Katara laughed as she took the star from him and went back toward the tree.

"Wow, we really out did our selves this year." Aang said as Katara put the star on to the tree and went to stand next to him.

Katara nodded but then said "Ya, we did, but the rest of the house needs decorated to." Then she turned to Aang with a huge grin and he smiled to.

Aang turned to her and said with a smile "so, lets get to work!" As he said it he turned to the box behind them and looked for more decorations.

Katara laughed as he fell into the box. "Ok! Lets get started first by getting you out of that box!" She said as she helped him out smiling.

An hour later they stood back to admire there work, "There, now the house matches the tree!" Katara exclaimed exhausted with a laugh.

The whole house seemed to sparkle. There were lights up, and of course by the tree it wouldn't be Christmas without the mistletoe. (Aang seemed to disappear when Katara put it up.)

"Looks good!" Aang said happily, eyeing the mistletoe _I'll get Katara under the mistletoe with me before New Years Eve._ Aang said in his head.

"Uhh, Aang? What are you looking at?" Katara asked pulling Aang away from his thoughts.

Aang looked down at the ground and whispered hastily "What? Oh, ya, uhh nothing."

But Katara was already fallowing his gaze; as her stunning blue eyes rested on the mistletoe Aang turned bright pink. Katara giggled a little then said "Who knows, maybe you will get a kiss this year."

After she said this she turned and went into the kitchen to start the Christmas dinner. Her long brown braded hair disappearing after her.

As Aang watched her leave he thought happily _I might get a kiss, a real kiss from her!!_

That night the house was full, a lot of people seemed to hear about the party. Everyone loved the decorations. Anyone who personally knew Aang and Katara tried to push them under the mistletoe.

Slowly the clock chimed midnight. Katara and Aang walked over to the doorway and looked outside. "Happy New Year, Katara!" Aang said turning to her.

"Happy New Year to you to!" she replied. As they turned back to the fireworks. Aang realized where they were standing, right under the mistletoe!

Katara realized it to. They both looked up at it, then looked at each other. As there eyes met they both turned bright red. Katara slipped one hand into Aangs. Shocked he looked up at her. His grey eyes met her cerulean blue ones and he felt as if he was drowning in there depths.

Slowly she leaned forward. When Aang finally realized what was happening Katara had put her lip softly to his.

Aang felt a strange tingle in his toes as he put his arms around her waist. When Katara pulled away she turned as red as a cherry but, she was smiling.

"Uhh, what just happened? Did we just--?" Aang asked a little confused. He was blushing so badly now, but smiling.

"Umm, ya, I think we-we did." Katara stammered looking at the ground smiling to.

"Katara? Can I tell you something?" Aang asked slowly turning to look up at her.

"ya, sure, what is it?" she answered confused. Aang looked at the ground the back up at Katara as he whispered softly "Katara, I-I-I love you, I have for along time."

Katara stared at him for a while but then she said happily "AANG! I-I love you to!" Her voice was full of shock but Aang knew she meant it.

a/n so there you have it! My second story TYPED. It was written last Christmas! J and just so you know most (All) of my stories are Kataang. Live with it! Lol


End file.
